History Lessons
by greekgeek25
Summary: Chiron decides that Travis needs to learn more about Greek mythology. Who does he ask to tutor him? Katie Gardner, Travis's not-so-secret crush. Watch as Travis and Katie grow closer, one myth at a time,
1. Trojan War

Travis's POV

I hate strawberries. I hate dirt. I hate gardening. I hate getting sunburnt. But, here I was, at the strawberry fields, for the fifth time this week. Why, you may ask?

NO! I know what you're thinking! You're thinking I'm here because a certain Demeter child has captured my attention. I've read what you guys say about Katie and me! It's not true! AT ALL.

At least I don't think so...

Wait, what was I talking about? GAH! You people keep putting ridiculous ideas into my head! STOP IT! I'm blaming you all if I kiss her!

Oops... I SO did not mean that! AT ALL!

Great. Now I wasted half of a page talking about Katie. This is gonna have to be longer than I intended because of you. Not cool.

So, I was at the strawberry fields because apparently Chiron thought I needed to 'learn more about Greek history'. What does Greek history have to do with stealing? NOTHING! I don't get why I have to learn it if it doesn't apply to my future job!

Just my luck, the Athena cabin was too busy working on the designs for Olympus, so I couldn't get a cool dude, like Malcolm, to tutor me. And Chiron didn't trust Will and I alone together after our last, um, incident. It was not our fault that we broke his computer! It was the evil harpies... Anyway, Percy is, well, Percy, and Mitchell is about as good with Greek history as I am.

So I get stuck with Katie. (Bet you guessed that didn't you?) All week we had been meeting at the strawberry fields so she could still work on her precious strawberries. Honestly, what's so great about them? Silly string is better.

All this week, we had learned the basics of Greek mythology, like the gods and goddesses and their parents. We also touched a little into the giants. Katie thought I had finally graduated to the next level: Greek myths and heroes.

Today's lesson was the Trojan War. Since the Trojan War would take a year to cover, Katie just briefed over how it started and ended. Not a bad story, but I thought the Trojans were idiots. Who lets a huge random horse into their city? Especially one from their enemies? I get that it was a sort of trophy, but come on. It caused their fall!

Katie was going on and on about this Paris dude. It took me awhile to realize she was talking about a guy, not the European city.

"So Paris had to judge this contest between Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. Not his smartest move. Each of the goddesses offered him bribes so they would get chosen as the fairest goddess. Hera offered him power over some countries. Athena offered him wisdom and skill in battle, and Aphrodite offered him the most beautiful girl in the world. In retrospect, he should have chosen the skill in battle."

"What are you talking about? Paris is a genius! To be able to have the most beautiful girl just by judging a contest! Pretty sweet deal if you ask me." Katie glared at me, but continued.

"It just so happens the most beautiful girl was Helen. She was married to the king of Greece. Naturally, when Paris came and stole his bride, he went ballistic and started the Trojan War."

"So, why is Helen called Helen of Troy if she was from Greece?"

"Maybe it's because she married Paris. I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, before Paris could enjoy his marriage to Helen, he dies in battle."

"Wow, bad luck for that dude."

"So, this war started because Paris wanted Helen. It ended with him not getting the girl because of his foolish decisions. Idiotic, right?"

I sighed, and before really thinking, I said, "That's normally how it goes. The guy ends up alone 'cause of his foolish decisions." I looked down, thinking of all the pranks I have played on her trying to get her attention.

Curses! You guys just had to get me thinking about Katie and her captivating eyes and silky brown hair and luscious lips! I don't really like her.

Do I?

Katie looked at me funny. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I took this as an opportunity to run out of the fields as fast as I could.

Gosh, I'm an idiot. Our next lesson is going to be so awkward.

**Did ya like it? Should I continue? I just felt like some Tratie, so I wrote this. This is actually a drabble in another one of my stories, but I just liked the idea of Katie teaching Travis, so I revised it and made it a story. Any ideas for lessons? Review and tell me! Thanks!**


	2. Tantalus

Travis's POV

"What's up Gardner?" I asked her as I shoved a cookie into my mouth. I was all stocked up for our lesson. I had three packs of cookies, two packages of gummy bears, a bag of Skittles, two bags of peanut M&Ms, a couple fruit roll ups, and three chocolate bars.

I have all this food in my pockets and jacket for two reasons. One, Connor and I need to gain some weight so our flying chariot for the chariot race tomorrow doesn't fly off with us in it. The Hephaestus cabin messed with our chariot, so the wings are extra powerful; therefore, we might fly away if we don't fatten up. Two, I figured that if I aways had something in my mouth during the tutoring, I wouldn't say something stupid to Katie again. I'm so brilliant, I should have been a son of Athena

Katie looked at me. "Are you ready to learn?" I responded by stuffing another cookie into my mouth.

"Yeah," I mumbled, crumbs spewing out of my mouth.

"Stop eating! You're showering the plants with crumbs!"

"Well," I swallowed. "What if the plants are tired of eating water and want cookies for a change?" Katie looked at me like I was crazy, but I continued talking. "If I was a plant, I would get tired of water. Why don't you try feeding them something different, like soda or orange juice, or cookies?"

"They'll die if I feed them that! And I won't kill my strawbabies!"

"You will be a terrible mother to your actual children. If you feed them nothing but water, they will go crazy and come to me to feed them good food!" A second after I said that, I realized what I said. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anytime you mention someone's future kids, it's always awkward! I quickly grabbed one of the bags of peanut M&Ms I had stuffed in my jacket and shook a handful of them into my mouth.

Katie looked at me with an expression of anger, confusion, and 'what in hades were you thinking Stoll?!'. I tried to stop staring at her red (*cough*cute*cough*) face. I apparently looked at her for too long, 'cause she glared at me. I shoved more M&Ms into my mouth.

"How about we start with today's lesson?" Katie asked. I nodded. "We are going to start the House of Areus, so today's lesson is about Tan-"

_Crinkle, crinkle. Crunch, crunch._ I lifted the bag of candy up to my mouth and poured the M&Ms in while Katie was talking. I was happily crunching on the candy when I felt someone rip the bag out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, chunks of half-eaten M&Ms spraying out of my mouth.

Katie held the bag out of the reach of my hands. "No more eating. You need to learn. Plus, the sounds are annoying me." She flung the bag towards the gardening shed, multi-colored pieces of candy flying everywhere.

"Not cool Katie-Kat," I pouted.

"Don't call me Katie-Kat, and get over it. So as I was saying, today's lesson is about Tantalus."

I scowled and broke open the bag of gummy bears. "That's the dude who replaced Chiron, right?"

As I was about to place the delicious gummy bears in my mouth, Katie swatted them out of my reach. "Good job Stoll! You actually got a fact right! But stop eating the candy. Do you know what Tantalus is famous for?"

"Nope!" I replied, taking out one of my chocolate bars.

"Tantalus is famous for cutting up his son, Pelops." At this, Katie stole (She was like a ninja!) the almost-eaten chocolate bar from my hands and placed it behind her back. "He served up his son in a soup that he fed to the gods to test how godly they truly were. Don't you remember that campfire when Tantalus ran the camp and he told us this sinister story?"

I shook my head and grabbed a fruit roll up. "I wasn't at that campfire. I heard stories though, but no precise details."

"Where were you?"

"Connor and I were pranking your- err, the Apollo Cabin! Yes, the Apollo Cabin!" I peeled the fruit roll up off the paper and was about to lower it into my mouth when Katie took it out of my hands.

"Stop eating junk food!"

"Katie-Kat, this isn't junk food! This is fruit!"

"No, it's not. And don't call me Katie-Kat!"

"Okay Kates, are you going to continue your gruesome story?"

She glared at me again but continued. "So, when Tantalus fed his son to the gods as a test, all the gods, except my mother, realized what Tantalus had done."

"Since your mother failed that test, does that mean she isn't a very good goddess?"

"STOLL!" I inched away from her angry figure and pulled out some Skittles. "That doesn't mean she isn't a good goddess! You don't deserve to eat after saying something like that!" Again, she flung the bag of candy away from me and held out her hand.

"What?" I asked confused. "Handshake?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Give me the rest of the candy you have hidden." I sighed and reluctantly gave her all of my candy except for a single chocolate bar. I knew that I wasn't going to win this battle. Katie took the candy and hid it under a strawberry plant next to her.

"Happy now?"

"Yes," Katie turned to tend to her strawberries, thinking that she didn't have to watch me since I had nothing left to eat. "Okay, so Demeter failed the test, which is why Demeter children have a permanent hatred towards soup and Tantalus since he made our mother look like a fool. Eventually Pelops rose again, but this time with an ivory shoulder since Demeter ate his original one. As a punishment in the fields of punishment, Tantalus was placed in a river with a fruit tree hanging over him. Every time he would lean down to get a drink, the water would recede, and he could never reach the fruit in the tree. It must be terrible to never be able to eat."

Throughout Katie's huge spiel, I was sneakily taking the lone chocolate bar out of my pocket and peeling back the wrapper, getting ready to eat it. The bar was practically in my mouth; I could taste the chocolate-ly deliciousness. Katie chose that moment to look up from her strawberries and snatch the bar away from me.

"Yes," I deadpanned. "It must be terrible to not be able to eat."

She threw me a strawberry. "Try eating something healthy. The healthier the things that you eat, the better you will feel. The better you feel, the better you will preform in tomorrow's chariot race."

I bit into the strawberry, noticing that it tasted pretty good. "Speaking about the race, you are going down!"

"Highly unlikely. Annabeth and Percy or Clarisse will probably win. They always come in first. But anyway, don't forget about our lesson tomorrow. We will continue on the House of Areus." Just then, the dinner conch rang.

"Dinner time!" I yelled then sprinted out of the fields.

* * *

At dinner that night, I was about to order what my brother ordered, fried chicken with fries and a milkshake, when I thought about what Katie said. I closed my eyes and steak with roasted red potatoes and grilled asparagus appeared on my plate.

As I started to eat the surprisingly good food, I saw Katie smile at me from the corner of my eye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me any myths you want incorporated! Thanks!**


	3. Chariot Race

Travis's POV

"Dude, we have to win this!" Connor whisper-yelled from beside me. We were crouched next to our chariot, inspecting it. The wings were still not perfect, but it would have to do. The race started in ten minutes.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Percy and Annabeth or Clarisse will win. They always do."

"I know dude, but we really need to win! I bet Jake Mason ten drachmas we would win with this messed up chariot!"

"You're an idiot. Why would you do that? Get ready to lose ten drachmas."

"Maybe we wouldn't lose if you had spent more time helping me with trying to fix it!"

"It's not my fault Chiron ordered me to be tutored! And Gardner insists on tutoring me in the strawberry fields! Don't blame this on me, it's your fault for gluing Leo's wrench to his forehead. That's why the Hephaestus cabin messed with our chariot!"

"Oh, don't even go there! I wasn't the one who-" Connor started, but was interrupted by a tap on our shoulders.

"Stoll, it's time for another history lesson," Katie said, her hands on her hips.

"Katie-Kat, not is not a good time for a history lesson! We have ten minutes until the race!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Connor chirped beside me. "And we have to win! We need this time to fix our chariot!"

"Too bad. It's time for another lesson. Connor, you can keep working. I'm just tutoring Travis." Katie sat down next to me,

"Do I really need to get this lesson right now? Can't it wait until after the chariot race?"I begged her. She shook her head.

"Ever heard the phase 'Learn from the past, plan for the future'? That's what you are doing today."

"Kates, I still don't think this is such a good-"

"Time for the second part of the House of Areus. Remember Pelops, the one who got eaten? Yeah, he's back. But this time, he is trying to find a wife."

"Do they not date? Why is it always finding a wife, not a girlfriend? They always kiss, and then BAM! They are getting married!" I ranted to Katie. She just rolled her eyes like usual.

"I don't know. Now, on with the lesson. Pelops wanted to marry Hippodamia, daughter of Oenomaus. Oenomaus was the king of Pisa. This would have been fine, except Oenomaus wanted to marry Hippodamia."

"Wait. The guy wanted to marry his daughter?"

"Yes."

"That's sick!"

"It is pretty gross. But anyway, Oenomaus decided to host a chariot race to decide who would marry his daughter. All the suitors participated, and whoever won got the girl; whoever lost, died. Oenomaus decided to cheat, and make the race go in his favor. That way, he wouldn't lose."

"That's evil!"

Katie ignored me (as usual) and continued, "Hippodamia found out that Oenomaus had fixed the race, so she decided to retaliate. She convinced Myrtilus to loosen the pins on Oenomaus chariot, so his wheels would fall off when they started to race. Myrtilus was a son of Hermes."

"Oh yeah! Hermes children rule!" I shouted, causing some campers to turn and look at us. They smirked at me, and went back to their work. I slightly blushed. "So, what happened next?"

"Did Travis Stoll just ask for more of a history lesson? Are you sick?" She scooted closer to me and put a hand on my forehead, mocking taking my temperature. The campers around us were whispering and laughing. I shot them a glare, but they just made kissing motions, so I blushed instead.

MUST EVERYONE KNOW I HAVE A SLIGHT CRUSH ON KATIE ROSE GARDNER?! Oh, oh man. Now everyone does know. WHY DID I HAVE TO SHOUT THAT! Oh gods, I'm such an idiot. And my subconscious is wrong. I don't have a crush on Gardner. Not one bit. Okay, maybe a little bit, but that doesn't count...

Just forget that paragraph. Pretend it doesn't exist.

"Yeah, yeah," I tried to bring us back to the story. "So, what did happen?"

Katie removed her hand from my forehead. "Pelops won the race and married Hippodamia. They had two sons and lived happily ever after. Not really, but that's not the point. I just wanted to end the story. Now, the race starts in four minutes, so what did you learn?"

"That it isn't good to want to marry your daughter?"

In response, Katie slapped my arm. "No! What did you learn that will help you win the chariot race?"

I thought back to the lesson. The dude wanted his daughter, so he held a chariot race. The guy lost because an awesome son of Hermes sabotaged his chariot...

I grinned at Katie,"Are you suggesting that I remove the pins from other teams' chariots?"

"I merely gave you a history lesson, but," She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I would like to see another team win for once."

"I never thought this day would come! Katie Gardner, goody-two-shoes extraordinaire, suggesting and asking me to pull off a prank!"

"Shush!" She whisper-yelled. "I never asked you anything! I just simply gave you a history lesson. You have three minutes if you want to pull this off!"

I winked at her, "Gotcha!"

"But Stoll," Katie stopped me. "Don't touch the Demeter chariot."

"Why shouldn't I?" I taunted her.

She narrowed her eyes and walked up to me. "Because... I will tell Mr. D that you changed his Coke with Pepsi." She smirked and strutted away. I watched her leave.

Wait. Wasn't I suppose to do something? Oh yeah, sabotaging chariots. I sneakily sneaked around to the chariots and loosened the pins linking the wheels to the main body of the chariot. I did not, however, touch the Demeter chariot.

I'll sum up the race for you: Chiron blew the conch, and only the Hermes and Demeter chariots left the starting line. The other teams cursed. We drove most of the first lap, then flew into the air to bypass the angry teams still at the starting line. Katie and Miranda lagged behind as they fought through the angry crowd. Connor and I slowed down a bit as we fought an angry flock of birds we ran into. Demeter and Hermes were head to head as we neared the mob of campers at the finish line. (Or starting line for them!) I made up a rule about having to cross the finish line on the ground, so Connor landed the chariot. I tried to fend off the angry campers, but it didn't work out too well. Demeter chariot won.

And I can't say I was disappointed about the results of the race. Seeing Katie's huge grin was totally worth throwing the race in her favor. Really? I can't believe I just said that. Forget you heard me say I threw the race! Especially if your name is Connor!

So, after the race, I sprinted to Katie. "Congrats!" I said as I hugged her.

To my surprise, she smiled and hugged me back. "Thanks for letting us win Stoll." I put on an innocent face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Stoll." With that, I released her from my grip, and she walked off towards a new Apollo camper. The guy hugged her.

Copycat! I wonder who this guy is! Who has the audacity to copy me! I am Travis Stoll, the epically awesome son of Hermes! How dare he?!

Just to clear things up, I was not going ballistic on this new dude because he was hugging Katie. No. I was going ballistic because I just hugged Katie; therefore, he was copying me. Travis Stoll DOES NOT like to be copied. And anyway, why would I mind if he hugged Katie if I didn't do it first? It's not like I minded other guys hugging Katie. It's not like I liked her. I don't have a crush on her! Don't laugh at me! I told you to forget about that paragraph! FORGET IT!

Jeez. You people are so annoying.

Connor then chose that moment to pull me away for the campfire. The Hermes cabin always has to get there first to steal all the marshmallows. After we stole the marshmallows, the rest of the campers came in. Katie sat next to that new Apollo camper. I will have to talk to her about that at our next lesson...

...

Did you like it? Review and tell me!


	4. Acontius and Cydippe

Katie's POV

I sighed. This was just great. Not only do I have to tutor the terror known as Travis, but I also had to do cabin inspection. I could have been with my strawberries if I didn't have to take so much time inspecting the cabins! This day was not looking so good.

I glanced at my inspection sheet. Next up, Apollo. I knocked on the door. "Cabin inspection! Open up!"

"Hey Katie! Come in!" Carlos smiled as he held open the door to his cabin. "Welcome to the Apollo Cabin, famous for its bad haikus and excellent archers!"

A laughed escaped from my lips, and Carlos flashed me another one of his stunning smiles. Oh gods, he was _hot_. And not just because his dad was the sun god. With his straight midnight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and permanently tanned skin, Carlos captured the eye of every girl he passed by. Including me. I had always has a soft sport for Apollo guys, and Carlos was the hottest of them all.

It didn't help that Carlos had hugged me after the chariot race. It was simply a congratulatory hug, but his arms had felt so nice around me. His hug almost made me forget that Travis hugged me. Almost. But that doesn't matter. Carlos hugged me. End of story.

I stepped into the cabin and looked around, trying not to think of how close Carlos was to me. "The cabin's very nice, but you need more flowers. Some golden daisies would look wonderful in here."

"Thanks," Carlos laughed. "Are all Demeter kids this crazy about plants?"

"Yes, but you have to admit, flowers would make this cabin cheerier."

"I'm pretty sure this cabin is cheery enough." Carlos gestured to the cabin's bright yellow walls. "But if you think flowers are needed, then I'm sure they are. From what I've heard, you're an expert on flowers."

I blushed at his complement. "I do know a lot about flowers."

"Maybe we could go to a flower shop sometime," Carlos suggested. "We could pick out flowers for my cabin."

"T-that would be lovely!" I stuttered out. Did he just ask me out? On a date! Oh, this day was totally looking up!

"Great!" Carlos looked generally happy.

"I should probably be getting back to inspection," I told Carlos, still blushing. "See you around?"

"See you around!" Carlos smiled at me once more before I left his cabin.

My head was totally in the clouds as I passed in front of the vacant Artemis cabin. Carlos sorta asked me out! My face was split into a silly grin. Oh, could this day get any better?

Nope. It could only get worse. As I walked in front of the Artemis cabin thinking about Carlos, an apple rolled to a stop at my feet. I almost tripped over it, but saved myself at the last second.

I picked up the apple. One bite was taken out of it. "Where did you come from?" I questioned the apple.

"KATIIIEEEEEEEEE!" It replied. I freaked out and dropped the apple. "You found it!" I watched as Travis sprinted toward me and picked up the apple.

"Found what?" I answered, still not completely out of the clouds.

"My apple!" Travis hugged the apple close to his chest. "Connor tried to steal it from me, so I threw it! And you found it!"

"Wait. Why were you eating an apple? I thought you hated fruit."

A light dusting of red appeared on his face. "Well, um... I decided to try um fruits since you said I should uh eat um more healthy." Travis actually listened? Wow, I didn't know the Stoll had it in him. I had to admit, I was impressed.

I glanced at the apple, then at the Artemis cabin in front of us, then at Travis. "You know..." I tapped my middle finger on my chin. "This reminds me of a Greek myth. Time for today's history lesson!"

Travis groaned and leaned against the Artemis cabin. "What myth do you have planned for today's torture lesson?"

"Acontius and Cydippe." I decided to ignore his torture comment.

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

"Acontius and Cydippe," I repeated. "A cute little love story." After my encounter with Carlos, I was in the mood for some love stories. The kind of stories that make you get that bubbly feeling in the pit of your stomach, and you just want to read more.

Travis, on the other hand, was not in the mood for a love story. "Why, Katie-Kat?! Why?!"

"You need to learn more about your past! So, Acontius and Cydippe. Acontius saw this beautiful lady, Cydippe, and decided he wanted to marry her. Actually, Acontius kinda reminds me of you."

That got Travis's attention. "Me? Why?"

"He tricked Cydippe into marrying him."

"How?" Travis looked excited now.

"Cydippe was standing in a temple to Artemis when Acontius threw her an apple." I gestured to the apple Travis threw at me. "Some myths also said he threw a coin at her, but whatever. He wrote a note on the apple, and when Cydippe read it, she had to do want it said."

"What did it say?"

"'I swear by Artemis that I will marry Acontius'. Because she swore to Artemis in Artemis's temple, she had to marry him."

Travis grabbed a sharpie from his back pocket. (Why did he have a sharpie in his back pocket? Never mind, I don't want to know...) "Genius..." He muttered as he wrote on his apple. While he was writing on the apple, I finished the myth.

"But, Cydippe was already engaged to another guy. Every time they were about to get married, Cydippe would get sick because she had to marry Acontius. She swore it." Travis finished writing and stuck the sharpie back in his pocket. He hid the apple from my sight. "Cydippe's father eventually allowed her to not marry the other dude. Acontius and Cydippe married and lived happily ever after. I think."

I was about to expand on the story when something hit me in the face. A bright red apple was sitting at my feet, and a smirking Travis was standing in front of me.

"Stoll! Why the heck did you throw your apple to me?!"

"Read it," Was all he said, but I could tell he was up to something by the smirk on his face. That stupid, idiotic, and definitely not cute smirk!

I picked up the apple and read the sharpie on it. "'I swear by Artemis that I will marry Tr-HEY!" Oh gods, I should have seen that coming.

"Finish it!" Travis smirked. Again.

"hades no! I would have to marry you if I read that! And I REALLY DO NOT want to do that!" I yelled at him. His smirk faltered for a moment before it appeared again.

"You know you want to marry me! Admit it Kates!" He leaned closer to me, but I pushed him away. I threw the apple back at him. I threw it so hard and fast, Travis missed it, and it rolled away.

"Gross! I swear Stoll, if you even think for an instant that I will marry such an ignorant, selfish-" Through my whole spiel, Travis had been inching closer to me. "Sneaky son of-"

"TRAVIS! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Another voice chimed in. "Get away from Katie." Carlos growled. He ran toward us and stepped in front of me, blocking me from Travis.

"Woah, chill out man." Travis backed away and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "She was just tutoring me!"

"Oh really?" Carlos glared at Travis. "You were getting too close to Katie for my liking."

"So Katie's yours now, is she?" Travis sharply responded.

"Well, she's certainly not yours," Carlos smirked at Travis. Travis scowled and walked away, but not without saying goodbye.

"Bye Katie-Kat. Have fun making out with Carla! Oops, I mean Carlos." His voice held so much venom that it would have made a snake green with envy.

As soon as he was out of sight, Carlos turned toward me and flashed me a smile. "Hey, want to go get flowers now?"

I was too dumbfounded that Carlos actually wanted to get flowers with me to even think about what just happened with Travis.

"Okay," I blushed.

"Great!" Carlos grabbed my hand and started to walk to the Demeter cabin. Best day ever!

Travis's POV

Public enemy number one: Carlos. How dare he?! Who does he think he is?! Katie's mine, and he has no right to her! Carlos doesn't even deserve Katie! I wasn't doing a thing wrong! How dare he interrupt our tutoring session! Oh, is he gonna pay. This is war. I'm going all out on the Apollo cabin now. He won't even see it coming! I'm gonna kill that son of Apollo! How could Katie like him with his fake unattractive tan and totally crooked teeth! He will pay for taking my Katie away from me!

Oh, gods. Please ignore that. I still don't like Katie. Not one bit! And I only called her my Katie because... Well, because... Because... Hold on a sec. Let me come up with a good excuse here. Ummm, I've got nothing. Curses! Now you think I like her don't you? Well, fine. Be that way. I'm done with you people. You'll see that I don't like Katie! I hope...

As I stormed away from Katie and Carlos (gods I hate that guy), I happened to find Connor. He was holding a red apple in his hand.

"Hey, what's written on here?" Connor looked at my sharpie writing and started reading it. "'I swear by Artemis that I will marry T-"

"NOOOOO!" I screamed and I sprinted over to my brother and tackled him. "Don't finish reading that!"

"What the heck man?" Connor asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why not?"

"Dude, you almost swore to marry me!" Connor promptly puked on me.

Great. I'm covered in puke, I almost married my brother, and Katie's swapping spit with Carlos. Worst day ever.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
